Overview The Michigan Center for Diabetes Translational Research (MCDTR) Enrichment Program is designed to advance type 2 translational research in diabetes, promote scientific exchange among investigators, and enhance interactions among trainees, diabetes researchers, and investigators from other fields locally, regionally, nationally, and internationally. The Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center (MDRTC) historically engaged in teaching and provided research experience to undergraduate and graduate students, medical students, fellows, and postdoctoral fellows; developed seminars and workshops; invited visiting professors and guest speakers; and identified extramural and intramural researchers to present at weekly seminars. The MDRTC also applied for and received funding from external agencies to support visiting professors. The MDRTC Administration Core personnel are experienced in implementing an Enrichment Program and will employ their experience to develop similar programs for the MCDTR. The MCDTR will partner with the Michigan Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA), the Michigan Comprehensive Diabetes Center, the Michigan Nutrition and Obesity Research Center, the Geriatrics Research, Education and Clinical Center, the Urban Research Center, the Center for Managing Chronic Diseases, and the Veterans Affairs Ann Arbor Healthcare System's Health Services Research and Development Service (HSR&D) among others to provide seminars in diabetes translational research, symposia, and workshops. The MCDTR will also partner with the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research, the K30 Training Grant in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis, and the Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars Program to promote their education and mentoring programs. William H. Herman, M.D., M.P.H. Center Director, will lead the Enrichment Program for the Center and will interact with the leads of the programs outlined above.